


Finding Love

by Splendora_Faye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splendora_Faye/pseuds/Splendora_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wonders about what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: taking place before Yachi joined the volleyball team, because if she was there Hinata would've gone to her.  
> Edited by @amillionyears

Hinata Shouyo doesn't know a lot about love. Yes, he knows about familial love, the love he feels for his little sister and his mother. He knows about friendship, and the love he feels for his friends. But romantic love? There, Hinata knows absolutely nothing.

But Hinata finds himself in bed one afternoon, thinking about love. It's about a classmate of his, a girl who was raving on excitedly about her boyfriend who she absolutely adores and love.

So Hinata starts thinking about the meaning of love, and the next day he's found in his classroom asking his friends about what love is.

"You're acting like a lovesick girl right now," one replies, and his two other friends are giving him odd looks.

"You're not sick, are you?" The other asks.

"No, I was just - thinking..."

"Thinking! You were thinking!" The third exclaims wildly, chortling.

The other two applaud,and after they settle down the first one says, "Shouyo, teenagers don't usually have the time to think about love. Usually, they're just looking to get laid. Which, by the way, hasn't happened to me yet and I'm still confused why. I think I'm pretty attractive," he exclaims, to the quiet giggles of the other two. "Also, aren't you supposed to be with your friend from the volleyball club?"

"You're right!" Hinata's immediately in full panic mode. "He's going to kill me!"

"I think you could ask him about what love is, though," the third friend says thoughtfully as Hinata hurries to put his class stuff away. "He seems like the type to know."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata pauses, looking at his friend.

"I've seen him near the back of the building often, getting confessions from girls," he shrugs in response. "Us boys don't really think he's anything, but I guess he's got a pretty face if he'd smile often."

"Maybe you can ask your senpai in your volleyball club as well," another boy pipes up.

"Thanks!" With that, Hinata's running off to his meeting place with Kageyama.

Kageyama harps on him on his tardiness when he arrives, with insults to his volleyball skill and a few more to his ego as Hinata wearily settles down on some steps. They're currently on one side of the school, near the gym. Outside, it's a day where the trees are beginning to bloom again after the long winter, and the buds start to thaw out slowly as Hinata watches.

"What are you doing sitting? Get up, let's practice your receiving," Kageyama's voice interrupts Hinata's mind, which was currently focused on two birds dancing in the blue sky.

They practice volleyball for a long time before taking a short break, when Hinata figures he might as well ask him.

"Hey, Kageyama," he starts off. "What's love?"

Kageyama spits out the milk from his milk box, then looks at Hinata like he's grown an extra head.

"What?" Hinata exclaims wildly, throwing up his arms.

"Nothing," Kageyama looks away. "I didn't think you were the type to think about this."

"So I've been told," Hinata scowls, before asking him again, "so? Do you know what love is?"

Kageyama shakes his head in response. "I don't have time for that stuff. I'm busy with volleyball and the team."

"You never told me about the girls confessing to you at the back of the school," Hinata muttered to himself. "That's not volleyball, is it?"

"How do you know about that?" Kageyama's voice is sharp this time, and Hinata flinches, not knowing that he'd said this thoughts out loud.

"M-my friend-eep-he-he said he saw you a few times getting confessions from girls," Hinata mumbled, looking down on the ground.

"Hmm. Well, like I said, I'm too busy with volleyball for that stuff."

They're both silent for a bit, before Kageyama turns to Hinata. "Speaking of volleyball, you're not doing much better. Let's practice again."

Hinata thinks about what Kageyama said as they continue their practice. He does agree with Kageyama, he really doesn't have time to think about love. Volleyball, after all, took over his life more than love ever could. Maybe he loves volleyball...

He asks his senpais later, when they're in the change room after practice, and the room goes silent when Hinata says, "Suga-senpai, do you know what love is?"

Sugawara looks over at him in slight shock, midway through trying to reach down to grab his duffel bag. Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into laughter, and Tsukishima is quietly chortling in his corner of the room.

"We didn't think you were interested in romance, Hinata," Nishinoya exclaimed.

"You have the dreams of a man," Tanaka's leaning over Hinata now, his arm swung around Hinata's shoulders as Nishinoya parades around Hinata, jumping excitedly.

"Calm down you two," Sugawara manages to get the two to chill, and with a smile still on his face, turns to Hinata. "So, you want to know what love is?"

Hinata nods reluctantly. "No one has been able to answer this..."

"Love? Well," Sugawara starts off slowly. "It's wanting to spend time with someone, and being willing to sacrifice yourself for them. It's trusting them with your heart and hoping they don't break it, but it's also about appreciating the one you love."

"So..." Hinata trails off. "It's basically just trusting someone with your heart?"

"It's kind of like how you trust Kageyama to set the ball to you during your freak quicks," Sugawara glances at Kageyama as he says this. Kageyama's back is turned to Hinata, so he can't see his face.

"And you usually date the person you love as well," Nishinoya breaks in. "You hold hands and kiss and-"

The rest of his words are muffled by Daichi, who chose that time to cover Nishinoya's mouth with his hand, a forced smile on his face.

"I think you've got a good enough definition," Daichi says with a tone of finality, and the team shivers at the small note of underlying anger they can hear beneath his voice.

With that, the team fearfully exits the change room.

And Hinata's back on his bed, still wondering about love, his unfinished homework a few feet away from him on his desk.

"A person I can trust, huh..." Hinata said aloud. "I can trust a lot of people though."

Sugawara's words come floating back to him.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asks himself, but after a second laughs and shakes his head. "I don't think I can trust him with my heart."

You trusted him to get the ball to you in games, a voice in the very back of his mind said.

But that's volleyball, Hinata reasons.

You have more passion for volleyball than anything else, so that must be saying something.

But...Kageyama's a guy.

Love isn't defined by genders.

So...let's say I love Kageyama then. What do I love about him?

Well, there's his volleyball sense, he is a pretty good setter. He's good looking when he smiles, at least when he's not forcing a smile. When it comes naturally, it looks almost mesmerizing. And seeing him makes your heart skip a beat (or two). Plus he smells good to you, apparently.

"Geh," Hinata doesn't have the heart to say the truth, instead covering his red face with his arm, despite the fact that he was alone in his room.

I love Kageyama Tobio.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Hinata heads straight over to his meeting place with Kageyama for volleyball practice at lunch. He sits on the ground, leaning against the wall, and he waits. And waits. And waits. The clouds move above him, and the birds chatter in the budding trees, but Kageyama doesn't come.

That idiot, Hinata thinks in annoyance. Yesterday he was talking to me about being late! Well, I'll return the favour today.

But lunchtime comes and it goes, and Kageyama doesn't turn up.

There's practice that afternoon, but Hinata doesn't get a chance to speak to Kageyama until they're at Coach Ukai's store, and eating pork buns that are still steaming hot. Kageyama has one in his hand, the other with another box of milk. They're walking down the sidewalk, the sun setting on their right, Hinata holding the handle of his bicycle in one hand, and his pork bun in the other.

"You didn't come to practice today," Hinata whines to him.

"Yeah, sorry, I got held up," Kageyama replies.

"Oh, really? What happened?"

"A girl confessed to me today." Kageyama says it like it's nothing - and to him it probably is - but it makes Hinata's heart plummet.

"And?"

"And I rejected her, of course."

Hinata relaxes a bit, then says, "I hope you weren't too rude with this girl, Kageyama."

"I wasn't, dumbass," Kageyama nudges Hinata's shoulder roughly.

It's silent after that, with the pair walking as the sun sets beside them.

"Hey, Kageyama, have you ever loved someone before?"

Kageyama's silent for a bit, before he says, "well, I actually like-love someone right now."

This time, Hinata just freezes.

"I-is that so," Hinata's hoping that he's behaving as normal as possible, but he sees Kageyama staring at him quizzically. "What?" A drop of sweat runs down his back.

"Nothing," Kageyama turns back to his pork bun, before, "want me to tell you about them?"

"I-u-uh, um, okay," Hinata really doesn't want to know about the girl that captured Kageyama's heart, but how can he say no? So, he listens.

"The person I like," he starts off, "is a complete dumbass."

Hinata stares at him, only half listening as the description of the person gets positively worse, with Kageyama stating problems about their footwork in volleyball and how they're too fucking loud and needs to shut up.

"I get the point," Hinata shouts loudly. "How about some good traits?"

Kageyama's a bit calmer as he speaks this time, talking a deep breath before speaking. They've stopped walking since then, and Kageyama's hands are shaking and Hinata's now gripping his bicycle nervously.

"They never give up once they have a goal. Even if they suck at volleyball, they're improving...slowly. They're short, and they looks kind of cute when they're angry," at this part, Hinata can see Kageyama blushing when he looks over at him. "And I think your smile is amazing and sometimes-" he breaks off at this point, too embarrassed to continue, ready to die.

Meanwhile, in his head, Hinata Shouyo is screaming. He's screaming in shock and embarrassment. Not just that, but Kageyama Tobio loves him. Him.

So Hinata does what he thinks you're supposed to do in these situations. He slams his lips against Kageyama's, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. Kageyama makes a small noise of shock, but returns the kiss. It's sloppy and wet, without any experience, but Hinata loves it: the way Kageyama smells like the pork bun and the milk, how Kageyama holds his neck and tilts it up to meet his kiss better.

Hinata breaks the kiss, gasping for air, face red. Kageyama is also breathing in deeply, his lips looking swollen, his face bright red.

"I love you," Hinata says that in a tone of realization. "I love you."


End file.
